The day when Misaka Mikoto forgot to put on her shorts
by DarkFlameMaster95
Summary: People in hurry sometimes make mistakes... stupid mistakes. What if the well-known Railgun made a mistake like that? Read this oneshot and find out!


_**Hello everybody! Long time no see... but I'm still alive and I'm still writing... from time to time. I'm watching Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S now and I really like that series (I mean, Toaru Majutsu no Index as well) so I've decided to write something where my favourite character of the series (Misaka) would be the main heroine. Of course not without her Touma. I have not written a story which is a comedy/parody yet, so I've decided to take the opportunity. I hope it's as funny as I wanted it to be ;)**_

* * *

><p>"Onee-sama…"<p>

"…"

"Onee-sama…"

"…"

"Onee-sama, you'll be late for school…"

"Five more minutes, Kuroko, just give me five more minutes…" Misaka mumbled, turning over.

"No more minutes, we have to go, Onee-sama," Kuroko said, taking the quilt off Mikoto. Railgun shivered and mumbled something.

"Onee-sama?"

"Cold…"

Kuroko heaved a sigh but suddenly, she came up with an idea. Mikoto heard her roommate pant.

"Maybe I can… warm you up… with my body and passionate love…?"

"I woke up!" Misaka almost shouted, jumping out of bed. Shirai barely avoided the surprising move. Railgun put on her Gekota-slippers and grabbed the clothes she had left the previous day on the chair. "I'll take a hot shower to warm up!" she decided loudly and ran into the bathroom, closing the door from the inside. She heard her roommate bump into the door.

"Can I…? You look rather sleepy, maybe I can help you, Onee-sama?" Kuroko was tugging and turning the handle with passion.

"No, there's no need! Go!" Misaka almost shouted, taking off her pajamas. "I… I would never forgive myself if you were late because of my laziness," she lied dramatically.

"Onee-sama! You're thinking about your Kuroko! Kuroko is…"

"Go, quickly!"

"We'll meet at school, Onee-sama!" Railgun heard from the other side of the glass door.

When she saw Kuroko's shadow move and vanish, she let herself sigh and went into the shower tube. Mikoto let the water warm her up and her thoughts wander around.

"Eh, Kuroko… I appreciate your help in waking me up, but could you do it in a normal way? Please?" she said out loud. "I guess it wouldn't be her if she didn't do such things…" she added, smiling with resignation.

Misaka quickly finished her shower and wiped herself dry. She dressed up in her school uniform and brushed her teeth. When she left the bathroom and glanced at the clock, she knew that she had no time for breakfast. The Pride of Tokiwadai sighed heavily, displeased.

"_Ok, let's take my shorts, my bag and run to school… Maybe a miracle will occur and I won't be late that much…" _Misaka thought, opening her wardrobe in search of the shorts she forgot to take to the bathroom. Mikoto had a few pairs of identical shorts, which she always put in the same place in her cupboard.

But today it was empty.

"_Hm?" _she blinked twice. _"Where are they?"_ she thought.

But a few minutes of desperate searching later, Railgun came to a sad conclusion.

That all of her shorts vanished. There was no such part of clothing in this particular room.

And there was only one suspect.

"KUROKO!"

* * *

><p>With no other options, Misaka had to go to school without her shorts. However, winter was coming so that it was not only cold outside, but also very slippery because of freezing rain.<p>

"_Who the hell came up with the idea of making short skirts a part of school uniform in winter?" _Misaka thought as she was leaving the dorm. She looked at the frozen path in front of her. _"I'd better be very, very careful… Twice as always."_

She stepped on the pavement hesitantly. Obviously, Misaka wasn't always reacting to the ice on her path like that but the long forgotten feeling of the cold wind touching her uncovered thighs made her feel very uncomfortable and kind of embarrassed. The last thing she wanted to happen was to slip on the ice, showing everybody the face of Gekota on her pants. Misaka shivered as she imagined this situation.

"_Easy… Slowly…"_ she commanded herself in thoughts as she was moving incredibly slowly. The vision of her own self flashing her pants in front of the crowd came to her mind once again. Her face burst in red. "No way!" she shouted. A few girls on the path looked at her, surprised by the unexpected scream. Embarrassed even more, Railgun continued her very slow run.

When Mikoto finally reached her school, the main gate was closed. Quick glance at the big clock on the school tower informed her that she was almost twenty minutes late.

"_Five minutes passed, they closed the gate…" _she reminded herself. She looked at the metal bars and shrugged. _"But is it a problem for me?"_

Misaka jumped a little and grabbed the top of the gate with both hands. In a moment she was ready to pull herself up. She raised her right leg, ready to move it to the other side of the gate and sit at it.

"_Wait, I don't have my shorts," _she thought, quickly grabbing her skirt with one hand and covering her underwear in panic. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was hanging on the gate using her hands only. She wasn't strong enough to do that with only one of them so she fell into a bank of snow. With her face all red, Misaka looked around, checking if anyone had seen her epic fall but she was lucky this time. She didn't notice anyone nearby. She let herself sigh, brushing the snow off herself.

"_Nice start," _she thought unhappily, looking at her metal rival. _"But I'm called the Pride of Tokiwadai for a reason, aren't I?" _she added, coming closer to the gate. Thanks to her power, Misaka was able to simply walk on the metal gate and go down on the other side while covering her underwear with her free hands.

She looked down on the thing she had fallen down from just a minute before.

"Nothing will stop me," she said out loud, turning her back to the gate and moving in the school's direction.

Misaka listened meekly to the reprimand for being late and crossing the gate and went to her second class, promising herself that she would have her revenge on her roommate.

* * *

><p>"O-onee-samaaa!"<p>

"Where are they?!"

"O-onee-samaaa!"

"Kuroko, where did you hide them?! Where did you hide my shorts?!" Misaka continued shaking Shirai. The shorter girl seemed to be rather happy with the situation. Mikoto noticed her smile and a thin trickle of saliva. Mikoto looked around to check if no one came to the roof where she dragged her roommate for a questioning. But she didn't see anybody and heard only the strange sounds of excited Kuroko.

"I swear I don't know anything… but when you're shaking me, Onee-sama, I see something…" the member of Judgement said, breathing heavily. Misaka poked her head. "Ahh… Onee-sama…"

"_I'm getting nowhere. I don't think Kuroko would lie to me, especially in that matter. She'd rather tell me that proudly, giving me some more… sexy… underwear," _Misaka thought and her face reddened. In a moment she calmed down once again. _"Yes, that was a mistake in assumptions… So what happened?"_ Misaka thought, rubbing her forehead with her thumb.

"By the way, Onee-sama…" Railgun heard. Kuroko came closer to her. "What are you talking about? Did you lose your shorts?"

"E? Ahh… I…" _would never tell you I don't have them on now. _"I just… I just couldn't find some pairs and thought that you had hidden them as a joke or something," Misaka lied, clutching her head.

Kuroko looked at her dramatically.

"Onee-sama! I would never ever…" she started but the school ring interrupted her. Misaka decided not to lose that chance.

"Lessons!" she screamed, going to the door. "I missed my first lesson so I can't be late for another classes, you know, Kuroko," she said, exiting the room. "Bye!" Misaka couldn't let Shirai go first. If she looked back at Mikoto and saw her pants from the bottom…

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko shouted after her but Misaka didn't stop.

* * *

><p>A few very stressful classes later, Railgun was ready to go home. Thanks to her unusual caution, no unexpected and unwanted situations had happened. It made Misaka feel that nothing bad would occur, so she let herself relax and move more at ease. She even forgot about the matter, while her mind was absorbed by learning. But the cold wind outside reminded her of her loss.<p>

"_What the hell happened to them? Kuroko didn't take them… I have no other ideas…"_ she thought as she stepped on the slippery road in front of the school. _"I was sure they would be in their usual place…"_

"Ah!" Misaka heard on her left side.

Her reaction was immediate. She felt as if time slowed down.

Mikoto assessed the situation instantly. The girl next to her was slipping on the ice. Her hand was dangerously close to Misaka's skirt. Railgun knew that avoiding the hand was impossible – the distance was too short. What is more, letting the girl just fall on the ice wasn't in Misaka's style.

There was only one option.

She had to catch the girl before she fell, grabbing her skirt.

Misaka moved like a lightning. She put her left arm on the girl's back to support her while the second one grabbed the girl's thigh. With her all strength, Misaka managed to catch and hold her schoolmate and keep balance. Misaka looked in the eyes of the saved girl whose face was only a few centimeters from her own.

"Be more careful next time," the Pride of Tokiwadai said. The only reaction was a big blush on the saved one's face. Misaka released the girl's leg and stretched herself. Then, she noticed that the crowd of Tokiwadai students was watching the scene. A certain person even ran to her from the crowd.

"Onee-sama!" Shirai Kuroko shouted. "Why can't you be so romantic to me?"

"Ro-romantic?" Misaka was surprised.

"That pose!" Shirai exclaimed, spinning in Railgun's direction. "I wanna dance with you, onee-sama!"

The people in the crowd started commenting.

"Did you see that? Misaka-san saved somebody!"

"She was fantastic!"

"How fast she was moving!"

"That pose!"

"Her voice while talking to that girl was sooo sexy…."

"I want to dance with Misaka-san too!"

Mikoto was observing the crowd of Tokiwadai students with growing horror. She wanted to come back home unseen, but somehow, she was standing in a spotlight. And people wanted to see her… dancing?

Misaka barely avoided flying Kuroko who wanted to hug her. She started to push through the gathering crowd.

"I'm sorry, I have to hurry," she was apologizing to the people she jostled.

"Onee-sama!"

"I gotta go!"

Misaka started to run, grabbing her skirt tightly from behind. She knew she looked hilarious but it was better than in other way. Mikoto let herself stop only when she noticed that she was far away from her school and after she made sure that no one, especially Kuroko, followed her.

"Seriously, why?" the girl said out loud. "Why today?" Misaka sat heavily on the bench nearby. She put one leg over the other and sighed once again that day. _"What a day…" _she thought. _"Now I'm not only without my shorts but also thirsty and I probably made a fool of myself in front of the other Tokiwadai students. Somehow,_" she added. _"All these things would never happen if I had my shorts. Where the hell were they?" _Misaka felt anger. _"What had happened to them? Had somebody stolen them? I just washed them and…" _she remembered something._ "…and hung them out to dry in the drying room where I had wanted to go before school but I forgot about it…" _Railgun covered her face in her hands. She knew it was all red because of her embarrassment caused by her own stupidity. "Why am I so stupid?!" she almost shouted, frightening the pigeons walking nearby. The girl stood up and strolled slowly. _"I'd better drink something and come back home. I've done enough today…"_

Mikoto went through the park to her favourite vending machine. One kick and she had a drink. The minus was that she wasn't able to choose what she want to get.

Railgun looked behind if anyone was nearby and when she didn't notice anybody, she kicked the machine. When nothing happened, Mikoto renewed her attempt. This time her method worked and she got a lemon tea.

"Oi, Biribiri, there are other ways to get a drink. Buying it, for example," Misaka heard and froze. She recognized that voice.

"Kamijou Touma!" the girl shouted at him, grabbing her skirt and pulling it down. _"Did he see that? He had to see that! He, from all of the people… The one who mustn't ever see that!" _she thought, feeling her face redden. _"I mean now but when we grow up and he would want to be with me and our relationship would mature to more intimate situations, then…" _came to her mind, making her face even more red. _"Oh no, what am I thinking about?" _Misaka continued her monologue in thoughts. Confused Touma saw only her red face , which she hid in her hands while moving it slowly from side to side. Not sure what to do, he outstretched his hand towards her.

"Oi, Misaka-san, are you here…?"

"Don't touch me, pervert!" Railgun exploded, confusing the boy for a moment. Kamijou knew he was in bad situation as she gathered her power so that he could see the electricity with a naked eye.

Misaka used her ability, but fortunately for him, his right hand didn't let him down and broke the attack.

"You pervert! Only to see my underwear…!" Mikoto went crazy. She was talking off the top of her head without really thinking. Her own imaginations made her so embarrassed that she wanted just to calm down at Kamijou's expense. _"It's all his fault, after all,"_ she told herself in thoughts.

Because of her panic attack, Misaka didn't notice when a few people gathered near them, watching the scene. Touma did, so he tried to grab her hand to drag her away from the people. But Misaka wasn't very helpful.

"Only to see a woman's underwear… He's the worst…" one girl said too loud to her friend.

"What's going on?" somebody in the crowd asked.

"A couple quarrel."

"Yes, he probably tried to have a look at her pants."

"She should break up with him."

Now Touma was as red on his face as Misaka. The girl heard the crowd too and suddenly stopped struggling, unable to move. Touma didn't lose that chance and dragged the girl far away from people, running. When they finally stopped, they were alone, exhausted.

Kamijou was breathing heavily, leaning on a street lamp.

"See what you've done?" he asked.

"It's your fault, idiot," she said back, laying on the bench, tired. "If you didn't stare under my skirt…"

"I didn't do such a thing!" Touma said, reddening.

"As if I could trust pervert's words!"

"Pervert's?" What makes you think like that?"

"Oh, come on, you change girlfriends like one changes shoes and your hand always magically shows up on their… bodies!"

"Not on purpose!"

"Heh," Misaka smirked. Kamijou looked at her questioningly. "It's an excuse which every pervert would use."

Touma wrung his hands.

"Come on, I'm not like that…" he said, coming to her. Reluctantly, she sat on the bench, letting the boy do the same. "And you have your shorts so EVEN IF I see anything, it would be your shorts, am I right?"

"_He thinks that I have my shorts,"_ Railgun thought happily, standing in front of him. _"He wouldn't say that if he saw it! I can be a bride!"_

"Onee-sama!" Mikoto heard. Kuroko showed up surprisingly.

"Misaka-san!" Railgun turned to one of the alleys. Saten and Uiharu were running in her direction.

"Uiharu! Saten-san! Good morning!" she greeted her friends.

"We've heard that a pervert attacked you!" communicated Uiharu when she and her friend finally approached the group. Misaka gave Touma a sideways glance. He pretended that he didn't know about such situation.

This glance lasted a fraction of a second but Kuroko noticed it.

"Onee-sama, don't tell me that this orangutan was harassing you sexually," Shirai said with eyes full of fury.

Uiharu and Saten turned to the high school student who sat in front of Misaka. He smiled uncertainly.

"Your friend, Misaka-san?" asked Saten. Railgun only nodded.

"Of course I didn't do such thing, Shirai-san. Did I, Misaka-san?" Touma said amicably, looking at Mikoto who smirked at his words.

"Now you want me to help you?" she asked. Kaimjou laughed uncertainly.

"Come on, Shirai-san," Saten said in a conciliatory way. "Even if anybody wanted to lift the veil of secrecy of Misaka-san, he would come across a…" she added, raising Misaka's skirt.

Gekota smiled at Touma who sat exactly in front of it.

"…barrier?" finished Saten.

Misaka's face reddened, she gathered all the power she had yet and aimed at Touma.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

And used her power.

Kamijou didn't have time to react.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And how is it? Did you like it? Please let me know by reviews and favs :)<strong>_

_**This is my second oneshot and I have to say that it's a lot easier to write such things while studying. I don't have to think what's gonna happen in next chapters when I close all the stories in one...**_

_**In the end, I want to thank my sister for help and everybody who read that story for... reading that story :)**_

_**I hope I'll post something in the nearby future.**_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
